Versión alternativa de 7x20 Wolfe con piel de cordero
by LoreSW24
Summary: Mi versión alternativa del episodio donde los rusos torturan a Ryan. 7x20 Wolfe con piel de cordero. No soy dueña de NADA de CSI: Miami, aclaro. Advertencia: Bastante violencia. Si no le gusta, NO lea! Gracias! Esta advertido ;)


Versión alternativa de Wolfe con piel de cordero (7x20)

Apenas volví en mí y abrí los ojos estaba atado a una silla, inmovilizado. De repente apareció un hombre enfrente mío…y entonces me di cuenta…estaba secuestrado.

-esto no es una negociación…cada vez que te rehúses, nos llevaremos algo-me dijo

Yo intente inútilmente soltarme de la silla

-no voy a cortarles nada, así que puedes irte al infierno-respondí pero a él no le gusto para nada la pregunta y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Me empezó a pegar una y otra y otra vez, mis gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el lugar

-¡vete al infierno!-volví a gritar y él me dio otro puñetazo

-*lo agarra fuertemente y bruscamente del hombro derecho* asumiste la deuda de tu amigo sin el dinero para pagarla. Iván no está feliz *lo vuelve a golpear en el torso*-

-conseguiré el dinero…-

-¡es muy tarde para eso! *lo tironea hacia atrás del cabello*-

-¿Qué estás haciendo, vas a matarme?-dije con enojo

-no, *lo agarra del mentón* eso sería una pérdida de tus habilidades tan particulares. *se dirige a la mesa* Hay un cierto robo/homicidio que quiero que desaparezca-

-no, yo no puedo hacer nada sobre eso-

-*se pone unos guantes y se acerca a Ryan con unos alicates en la mano izquierda* Te advertí lo que sucedería si no me obedecías…-

-¡No, no! ¡Para, para!-grite al darme cuenta de sus intenciones

-entonces, ¿harás lo que te pido?-

-¡nunca!-conteste, él me tiro hacia atrás con mi silla y me quito un diente.

Mis gritos sangrientos se escucharon por todo el lugar, otra vez. Mi boca sangraba muchísimo, me dolía prácticamente todo…solo deseaba que esto terminara…

No podía decepcionar a H otra vez, ni a Calleigh o a Delko. Los había dejado bastante molestos cuando me despidieron por mis problemas con las apuestas. No podía mentirles nuevamente…si no, además, estaría otra vez sin trabajo. No podía traicionarlos de esa manera…no, no podía…quizás moriría en el intento, pero negaría hacer cualquier cosa que ese tipo me pidiera.

Justo en ese momento apareció Calleigh junto a Tripp…

-¡MDPD! ¡Suelte eso!-gritaron ellos, el hombre soltó los alicates y rápidamente Tripp lo esposo y lo llevo afuera junto a un Oficial

-calma, Ryan, estas en buenas manos ahora-me tranquilizo Calleigh acariciándome la cabeza

-Calleigh…-dije aliviado de verla

-tranquilo, te llevaremos al hospital-

-no, tienes que procesar la escena…luego a mí-le dije negando ligeramente con la cabeza

-vine aquí por ti, Ryan-dijo Calleigh y me siguió acariciando con cariño la cabeza

Luego, me quitaron la cinta con la que mi secuestrador y torturador me mantenía atado y me llevaron al hospital.

Me pusieron anestesia, para tratar todas mis cortaduras y para ver si no tenía fracturada ninguna costilla. Cuando por fin desperté, estaba acostado en una cama del hospital, con una bata de hospital…mire a mi alrededor y vi a Horatio, Frank, Calleigh, Delko, Natalia…incluso Alexx, mirándome preocupados pero ahora felices porque me había despertado.

Me llenaron de besos, abrazos y caricias. Después, me preguntaron cómo me sentía y si quería que llamaran a alguno de mis parientes.

-bien, un tanto incomodo, pero bien. Y pues…quizás querría que llamaran a mi tío Ron pero no lo sé…-dije un tanto dudoso

Mi tío Ron, tío paterno, me había criado desde los 9 años. Luego de que mi padre maltratador hiciera llegar al límite mi vaso de la tolerancia y escape de casa. Él me trataba como a un hijo, y yo lo veía a él como un padre. Pero a veces él era un poco excesivo en cuanto a protegerme.

-¿Por qué no, Ryan?-pregunto confundido H, eso me sorprendió mucho viniendo de él…casi nunca me llamaba por el apellido

-es que creo que a él le va a dar un ataque si se entera de que fui secuestrado y torturado…-

-dile que arriesgaste tu vida para intentar proteger a tus compañeros y al chico Gantry, y creo que estará orgulloso de ti-sugirió Horatio sonriéndome

-¿tú crees?-dije y todos asintieron con la cabeza

Así que al final del día estaba aun en la cama del hospital, acompañada de mi lado izquierdo de mi "madre" Alexx y del otro lado de mi "padre" Ron.


End file.
